Free Me With Love
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Hazel is a slave who has just crossed the Middle Passage and arrived in America. A family buys her, will she be mistreated or cared for? Or maybe she will fall in love with her owner's son... (A Frazel story that goes back to the beginnings of America.) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hazel shifted uncomfortably on the podium that she was standing on. She had just been shipped over from Africa to be sold in America. The African girl, only fifteen, had been ripped from her home to be sold as a slave. She had taken the treacherous journey through the Middle Passage on a boat stuffed with other slaves. She had, luckily, survived the journey with minimal scarring. The slave ships were the most horrible thing that you could possibly imagine. The stacked you up on top of other slaves and squeezed you into tight rows for a long ride. But that wasn't the worst part. Often slaves would die of malnourishment, be raped, have to sit in their own waist, and be whipped if they didn't behave correctly. Once the ship arrived at it's destination, they would rub hot tar all over your body to make you appear healthier and then shove you onto a podium to be sold.

That's where Hazel was now, waiting to be sold to a stranger who might not care for her right, might abuse her or rape her. To add to her list of horrible things, she was naked for all to see. She closed her eyes in shame, afraid to look and see who was observing her unclothed body. Back in her village, women had been forced to wear fully covering clothes. If her mama could only see her now, Hazel thought. Although her mother had always been a bit obsessed with getting money for the diamonds that their family mined more than her own daughter.

Things could only go up, right?

"This one's rather weak, but she's young and'll be easy to mold to do whatever you need!" The salesperson shouted.

Hazel's eyes cracked open and she noticed a large, buff man walk towards the podium. "Hmm, yes she'll do nicely." Then he started jabbering with the man over pricing.

Hazel's POV

So this was the man that I would be going home with. I wonder what jobs he would make me do. Would he treat me well? Would there be other slaves?

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and led me to a fairly nice carriage. Nothing fancy, but not like anything I had ever seen. "There's a dress in the back seat. Put it on."

And with that, he thrust me into the carriage. I found the dress and slipped it on, grateful to have clothing again. The material felt rough against my smooth, chocolate colored skin but I barely noticed it. Without warning, the carriage jerked to a start. I could have easily jumped out and made my escape, but honestly I was too tired. I sat down on the seat and leaned against the wall, my eyes fluttering closed.

I was shook awake gently by large hands and I slowly opened my eyes, blinking the drowsiness away. I looked up into the brownest eyes I had ever seen and I felt a blush rising onto my face. The boy who owned them was slightly chubby in the face, but I looked down to see toned muscles and large hands-still resting on my shoulders.

"I-I'm so sorry for falling asleep," I blurted out. Hopefully they wouldn't punish me.

"No, it's fine." The boy responded softly and held out a hand for me to take.

My small hand slipped slowly into his and he helped me up.

"I'm Frank. What's your name?" The boy, Frank, volunteered.

"Hazel. If I might ask, why are you talking to me? I'm just a," I sniffled. "Just a slave."

"Well I'm no better. My father forces me to stay home and do chores around the farm all day. By the way, the man that brought you home is my dad. Sorry 'bout that, by the way. We needed some extra help and my dad doesn't trust anyone that he has to pay." Frank explained with a roll of his eyes. "My mom said I have to show you around and bring you to your room and stuff, so lets go."

He tugged on my hand and gave me a quick tour of the large house. It had three stories yet only housed four people and a slave- now two slaves. It was decently posh, yet homey and cheerful. Finally I was led into my room. I stepped in and gasped. It was beautiful! The carpet was dark green, and the room was decorated in varying shades of green and brown. I ran my hand hesitantly along the bed and smiled softly.

"This is all mine?" I asked quietly and turned to Frank.

He nodded and smiled. "All yours. The tough life is over. All that will be required of you is household chores. The evenings are yours to spend freely on the estate, but don't leave. We don't want anyone to take you away."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the sweet guest in the reviews, for getting me up off my lazy butt and writing this. Sorry for it being so short, I haven't been inspired for this story much and my semester at school just started, swamping me with work.**

I woke up and yawned. I had never slept in a real bed and it was like sleeping on a cloud. I struggled to sit up amidst the cushiony mattress and then reached my arms up through the air in a stretch. My eyes took a quick glance around the room and noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table along with a glass of clear liquid.

The note simply told me my chores. Scrubbing the floors and dusting once a week, doing laundry when the wicker basket was full of clothing items, feeding the dogs, and a couple other things. All in all, it wasn't that bad. I walked over to a door that I hadn't noticed last night and opened it up. It was a closet, stocked with a couple outfits appropriate for a maid. They all seemed a bit large for me, but I looked through it anyway in search for something to wear. I picked out a short-sleeve, green cotton blouse and a white skirt that went to about mid-calf after putting on some undergarments. Once done with that, I tied an apron around my waist and headed down the stairs with my glass of water. Quickly gulping it down as I descended the stairs, I put the glass in the kitchen sink.

"Good morning." a warm, sweet voice greets me.

I turn around to see a woman dressed in similar fashion to my own and assume it must be the other slave. "Good morning to you, too." I respond sweetly, wanting to leave a good first impression.

"I'm Emily, the woman of this household. So good to meet you Hazel." She speaks and smiles kindly. I can feel my jaw drop. She's not a slave? But she's dressed the same way… "Oh, don't look so surprised. You are just as much a human being as me, you know. Speaking of, we'll have to go get you some clothes. My old ones seem a bit large on you, dear."

"New… clothes?" I asked quietly, confused.

"Yes, we will treat you as you deserve to be treated, sweetheart. We can go today, if you like. The boys will be out in the field till a bit before sundown for supper so that gives us a nice hour or so." Emily spoke kindly to me. "We have a really nice town, they don't treat slaves like dirt in Olympus, no sirree."

I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, then my mouth split into a gigantic grin. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."


End file.
